


Subtle Kindnesses

by MedievalFashion



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Lightsaber Battles (Star Wars), Short & Sweet, Ventrobi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalFashion/pseuds/MedievalFashion
Summary: Short but sweet encounter with an enemy...
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Asajj Ventress
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Subtle Kindnesses

**Author's Note:**

> A very short one shot!  
> I wrote this for a prompt as on tumblr like YEARS ago but idk i recently got notes on it and decided I wanted to post it here since there isn't a lot of ventrobi on this site!!!!! 
> 
> Favorite star wars ship tbh

_Killed by droids??? How embarrassing that will be...Anakin will never let me live it down!_

Obi-Wan sarcastically thought as he tirelessly blocked each blaster shot his way. The laser blasts bounced off deflector shield generators of the small army of droidekas that had backed him right the corner of the warehouse. He had to think fast if he wanted to escape because this was not how he wanted to die, killed by a mindless droids.

Spotting a bridge above and he tried to use the force to pull the bridge down on top of them but had to block a blaster bolt coming straight to his chest at the last second. The droidkas were not lightening up with their twin blaster cannons and it was becoming more intense by the moment.

All of the sudden, the droids were swept away as if a giant invisible hand pushed them aside. Looking up at the bridge, he hoped to see a fellow Jedi but a surge immediately flowed through the force and warned him it was dark energy that had saved him.

A woman with lovely bone-white skin and icy blue eyes, dressed in a body hugging outfit appeared into view.

“You caught me in a good mood,” Asajj Ventress shrugged, not bothering to wait for a response or a “thank you” before she jumped down at him. Their blades immediately crashed loudly against each other.

“If you die, I’d rather it be by my blade," Vetnress smiled, deviously, brandishing her two red lightsabers. "... _darling_..."

Obi-wan returned the smile, liking sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> I have other ventrobi fics on my fanfiction.net account so I might post them on here if you guys like this??? Lmk & comment <3


End file.
